It has been discovered that advanced armor techniques of the enemy employ a small armor explosive charge that can deform the explosive cone of a shaped charge or deflect the armor piercing subcaliber round normally used in destroying armor such as on a tank. Therefore, there is a need for a multi-warhead that has the capability of defeating armor that is protected with an outer explosive charge arrangement that is designed to defeat a round that has a single blow effect.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a multi-warhead that has a multiplicity of subcaliber warheads that are designed to strike the target and destroy the small protective explosive charges around the armor and then deliver the main warhead to the armor proper for piercing the armor in an effective manner.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multi-warhead arrangement in which a missile has both a boost and sustainer phase which lends itself to deploying the subcaliber warheads from the missile proper prior to the main charge being delivered at the target.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a multi-warhead which has the capability of being boosted to speeds in the hypervelocity range.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a multi-warhead that is driven by a missile that has a booster motor and a sustainer motor.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.